North Georgia Woods
Info Jeremiah's Last Act North Georgia Woods is the 16th area of the game. It has 8 stages. Missions Menu North Georgia Woods Story Choices Regardless of what you chose in Central Square/Area 15 ('Go to DC' or 'Stay and Fight'), you end up going to Washington D.C in North Georgia Woods/Area 16. Stage1601.png Stage1602.png Stage1603.png Stage1604.png Before Stage 2, Brock tells Todd to continue with us. Abraham refuses saying that they have only been with the group for a few weeks. Brock responds by saying that Todd held his own and we need all the manpower we can get. Garrett asks you whether to send Todd back to town or let him stay with us. ---- '1: Todd comes' Brock is happy with that choice but Todd dies anyway. (Have Todd as ally for Stage 2) '2: Todd goes back to town' Todd is upset and says that he can fight. Garrett sends him away anyways, telling him to hurry back before it gets dark. (Have Brock as ally for Stage 2) ---- Before Stage 3, we manage to sneak up on Jeremiah. We see him and his large group of followers. "Holy Shit" Garrett summarizes. Abraham tells us that we need to split up. One group goes for Jeremiah while the other group goes for the mortars ("Betters our odds"). Garrett agrees that it seems like the best plan before asking which group you want to be with. ---- '3: Attack Jeremiah' You are in Abraham's group as you attack Jeremiah. (Have Abraham as the ally for Stage 3) '4: Take out the mortar threat' You are in Garrett's group as you attack the Mortars. (Have Garrett as the ally for Stage 3) Stage1605.png Stage1606.png Stage1607.png Stage1608.png Before Stage 4, Jeremiah is pissed that you ruined everything. He releases his captured Walkers and allows himself to get devoured. The Walkers soon go after you. ---- Before Stage 6: If you sent Todd back alone, you will find a walker gnawing on Todd's face as you return back to town. Brock is shocked and starts to run at Todd. Abraham and Garrett are warning Brock to stay away. Abraham takes aim right as Todd reanimates and manages to shoot Todd just in time. Brock is furious at you and says it's your fault because you told him to go back to town. Abraham drops the conflict before it can rise and Garrett warns us of incoming Walkers. If you let Todd stay with you, he still ends up dying with a walker chewing on his face. However, Brock thanks you, and says that at least Todd died fighting instead of running. Stage1609.png Stage1610.png Stage1611.png Stage1612.png Before Stage 7, Abraham and Garrett talk about whether Brock will be alright after the death of his kid (Todd). Walkers attack soon after. After Stage 7, Abraham and Garrett argue about what you will do next. Abraham says you will come to D.C with them while Garrett asks about "After what we've built? Why?". You have a choice to make. Stage1613.png Stage1614.png Stage1615.png Stage1616.png ---- '5: Yes. I've done all I could here.' Garrett says you'll need a few days rest before we go anyways. '6: I think I'm better off going with Abraham. Help them get to D.C.' Garret says you'll need a few days rest before we go anyways. (Huge difference I know) ---- After Stage 8, Garrett says that we'll see a lot more bandits on the road to D.C and we'll need to bring more people. He says we won't make it to D.C. Abraham agrees and says need need more good capable people to tag along. ---- Having discovered that the mortar threat was a bluff, the group shakes off the loss of Todd and begins preparations for a long journey to Washington D.C. Stage1617.png Stage1618.png Stage1619.png Stage1620.png Area Completion Rewards Mission Rewards: Coins x 80, XP x 4,900, Materials x 25,900, Food x 25,900, Todd's Spiked Club References Category:Missions Category:Story Missions